1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf club separating and protecting devices and more particularly to an improved golf club cover-holder construction for individually holding and protecting a set of four golf club "woods". More particularly, the invention relates to a simple, clustered arrangement of four plastic tubular members adapted to be placed within a usual golf bag, the top portions of which automatically grip and partially conform to the golf club heads when the clubs are inserted into the tubular members.